Save Me
by Agent.Badass
Summary: He was dead.. or so I thought. That was until he kidnapped me in the middle of the night. But I have just one question, why? Rated T for content and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is my new fanfic on Red Eye and I'm really excited to start to put this up. Please let me know what you guys think and please visit other fanfics by me by visiting my page! Enjoy!**

After I shot Jackson, he lay in the floor blood starting to pool around him. The sirens grew closer and he struggled to breathe. My dad and I didn't take our eyes off of him afraid he would just disappear into thin air. The police and ambulance arrived and loaded him into the ambulance taking him off to the hospital to receive treatment from the pen and bullets. The quickly taped up the small cut on my forehead and took our statements and I went to the hotel. The Lux was trashed but Cynthia reported that nobody was killed even though Mrs. Taylor insisted that she could have died from an asthma attack. Keefe and his family stopped on their way out of the destroyed hotel and thanked me.

I felt safe for the first time in awhile. As I undressed to shower that night I looked into the mirror at the many bruises that peppered my body. The hot water felt tremendous on my aching body, I never wanted to get out. Eventually the water turned cold and I decided to get out. I pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth and twisted my damp hair into a tight bun and went to bed. I stared up at the ceiling too afraid to fall asleep, afraid that I would only see his beautiful eyes. Hours passed of me just looking up at my ceiling before I finally fell asleep in a dream that Jackson didn't occupy.

I woke up at six thinking I was going to be late for work and got dressed quickly before realizing that the hotel was going to be closed for an extensive two to three weeks while they renovated the hotel that was now nonexistent. Already in my slacks and dress shirt I sighed and went to make some breakfast for myself. Without even realizing it I grabbed the carton of eggs, milk, and cheese out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter so I could grab a mixing bowl and whisk. I switched the kitchen tv on and changed the channel to Good Morning America. Mixing the milk and eggs together I listened to the smaller stories; a monkey escaping (yet again) and causing terror to fill a small suburb in California, more news about the Royals, when a new story caught my attention.

"And now, earlier yesterday morning an attempt to assassin Homeland Security official, Charles Keefe, in Miami at the Lux Atlantic Hotel. Luckily nobody was hurt and we have just received word that the assassin who sustained two gunshot wounds to the chest died today at 5:13am from complications caused by the wounds." The anchor said into the screen.

_Oh my God, I killed a man. Even if it was purely self-defense I still killed a man. And not just A man, but Jackson Rippner. The man that before even getting onto that damn flight I started to really like. And I killed him._

I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore so I dumped the ingredients into the trashcan besides the refrigerator. I went into the living room and sat down on my cream colored couch and just stared off into space. I vaguely remember the telephone ringing or hearing the answering machine play the message from my dad asking if I was okay, surprise surprise. I didn't move from that spot until I finally came out of my trance and saw it was already dark. I had sat there all day in a comatose state just replaying the past 48 hours in my head from the funeral to the fight with Jackson. I retreated into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed once again just staring up at the ceiling. This time it wasn't the fact that I was afraid I would see his face again in my dreams tormenting me, but it was that I was afraid that if I closed my eyes I would see me shooting him and then him dying in a hospital bed.

_Killer. Murderer. Lisa killed a man._

I couldn't shake those thoughts from my head. Silent tears slid down my face as I thought of the life I had taken. It may not have been the most innocent life, but it was one none the less. Jackson still had hobbies, likes, dislikes, family maybe. I had taken that all away from him. Before I could even registering what was happening a damp cloth was placed over my mouth and nose and I smelled the strong scent of chemicals as my eyes began to droop and the darkness edge around my vision I saw the blue eyes I thought I would never see again.

I heard the soft purr of an engine as it continued down the road it was driving down. I twisted my hands and felt the zip tie that bound my hands and then I felt the one around my ankles. I slowly opened my eyes trying to make out any road signs but I couldn't with my vision being as blurry as it was. I turned to look at the driver. His shaggy dark brown hair hid his eyes, but I didn't need to know what color they were. I already knew.

"Good morning Leese." He sneered.

"Wh- How? You're supposed to be dead." I whimpered realizing my worst fear had just come true.

"Yeah, about that, turns out one of those doctor's works for my boss and so he called my time of death. So I'm back from what the entire nation thinks as the dead." He chuckled. I looked away from him and felt a small tear slide down my cheek.

"What not happy to see me?" he teased looking at me.

"Actually, just the opposite." I stated truthfully.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought I had actually killed someone. Well that settles my worries." I said shrugging my shoulders lightly.

"You know you missed me." He said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack." I snapped.

"Ouch. Gotten a little snappy over the two days I was out of your life." He said shaking his head.

"Why did you take me?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Why is that?" he asked looking at me again.

"If you're going to kill me, at least let me know what I ever did to deserve it." I growled.

"Whoever said I was going to kill you, Leese?" He laughed.

"Enough games. I want to know why you took me." I snapped causing him to look at me. Before I knew what was happening he backhanded me. My head snapped the other way. I brought my hands up to my cheek that felt like it was suddenly on fire.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I blurted.

"What, can't hold your piss in?" he growled.

"I haven't gone since I woke up this morning." I said softly afraid he would lash out again.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do. Don't you know you could get a kidney infection?" he asked looking at me.

"Look I have to go. Please pull into the next gas station, Jackson." I said getting irritated. He slowed down and pulled over pulling to a stop on a dirt road.

"Go." He said gesturing to the fields.

"In the field?"

"No, the car. Yes the field." He snapped.

"No, I refuse to go in the field." I said sticking my nose in the air.

"Fine then hold it." He said starting to pull back onto the road.

"But it's daylight. If I pee in a field then people will see me." I said.

"And if I go to a gas station you will try to pull something cute." He said tightening his hands on the steering wheel.

"No, I swear I won't." I said turning to him.

"Nice try."

"Fine, I guess I will pee on your lovely leather seats." I coax.

"You do and I will strangle the fucking life out of you." He snaps at me. I raise an eyebrow and feel a slight grin slide across my face.

"Oh really?"

"Don't toy with me Leese. You really don't want to go there." He said in a low and dark tone.

"Then pull into a goddamn gas station, please." I said through gritted teeth. He let out a stressful sigh and took a sharp right turn down a dirt road. We drove for a few miles before a small town came into view. He pulled into a small run down gas station and got out and came to my side. I moved as far away from him as I could when he opened my door and pulled out a knife. I opened my mouth to scream but he quickly slapped his hand over my mouth.

"I'm just cutting the zip ties off of you." He hissed against my ear.

"I'm going to take my hand of your mouth, promise not to scream?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear making me mentally shiver. I nodded my head slowly. He took his hand off of my mouth never taking his eyes off of mine. He picked up my wrist and cutting the zip tie. Then he bent down and cut the tie off of my ankles. He took my elbow in his hand and pulled me out of the car.

"Nothing cute, Leese. Remember I will check the bathroom after you're done." He said quietly.

"What, not going to follow me into the bathroom?" I snapped.

"I wasn't but if you insist-"

"No. I won't try anything 'cute'." I said cutting him off.

"Make up your mind, Leese. Do you want me or not?" he teased.

"Not even in your dreams." I growled as we walked into the station.

"Excuse me sir, where is your restroom?" Jackson asked the older man behind the counter.

"'Round back. You need the key." He said grabbing something from under the counter. Jackson took the key and led me outside around back to the restroom and unlocked the door. He pushed me in but not before glaring at me telling me with his blue eyes that if I did anything stupid it could very well be the last thing I ever do. Once the door was closed I turned around and looked in the filthy mirror at my reflection. There was a bright red mark on the side of my face where Jackson had slapped me earlier still lingering on my face. I had dark bags hanging under my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot. I went to the bathroom and then ran the cold water and splashed some water on my face trying to wash off the tiredness from my eyes.

"Hurry up Leese. What did you do, die?" he shouted banging on the door. I wiped my hands off on a paper towel and emerged from the bathroom. Jackson barged into the bathroom dragging me back in as he searched for anything that I may have left in there alerting somebody that I had been kidnapped. Once he decided that the bathroom was clear he pulled me back to the car.

"Thank you for making everything easier, Lisa." He said as we pulled back onto the interstate. I only nodded a reply.

"Can I ask you one thing and can you please answer honestly, Jackson?" I asked turning towards him.

"What might that question be?" he asked.

"Why did you come back for me?" I ask so softly it only comes out as a whisper.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. Review and tell me how it is so far. Also please go to my page and visit my other stories and tell me how they are as well! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! A special thanks goes out to Kohana Moon and im.**

**Im: in response to your review; at first I did rush into it really quickly and about 1500 words in I realized that was a major problem so I erased ALL OF IT and started over. I'm much more satisfied with how it's going now (: Thanks for reviewing!**

I waited for him to answer the question I had just asked. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw while deciding on what to tell me, if he would even answer the question. Finally he let out a sigh and answered the question.

"Ask a different question, any question." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Okay that's the question. I can't answer that first question because I just don't know how to word it." He said.

"Yeah, right. Try another pathetic excuse." I snap.

"I'm being serious. I promise and you know I am a man of my word." He said looking at me.

"I think you can answer it, you just don't want to." I said challenging him.

"You want to know what I think, Lisa? I think you should shut up before I get fucking mad." He said raising his voice.

"Then just answer the goddamn question." I say.

"This discussion is over."

"Not until you answer it." I snap.

"Shut up, Lisa!" He yells as he glares at me. I cross my arms over my chest and look out the window watching the world fly by. A few hours later at five my stomach begins to growl.

"Are we going to eat ever again?" I ask breaking the silence.

"If you don't try anything to raise suspicion then we can stop at a diner in the next town." He replies quietly.

"I won't try anything. I promise." I tell him. He looks at me and nods his head taking the next exit off of the free way to a small town called Dover Park. We finally reach a small quaint diner, called Pete's Eats, right on the edge of the town. Jackson pulls into the parking lot and parked the car. He cut the engine and looked at me.

"Remember no funny tricks, Leese." He said before getting out. I followed him into the diner. We were instantly greeted by a young blonde girl who bounced from table to table taking orders for the many customers in the diner. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had on come deep coral lipstick and black eyeliner revealing that she couldn't be any older than twenty.

"Hi, y'all. Welcome to Pete's. My name is Kara and I will be your server today. Just two?" she asked. Jackson nodded and she smiled at us as she grabbed two menus and led us to a table in the back at the windows.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked fishing her pen and pad out from her apron.

"I'll take a coffee with cream." Jackson said and then looked at me.

"I'll have the same but with a little bit of milk in it." I order giving a small smile to her.

"All right. I will be right back with those for you guys." She said turning away. The diner was a little louder than it probably usually was with people talking having their dinners instead of cooking it themselves. Jackson's cell phone started to ring.

"I have to take this. Can I trust you to behave?" he asked getting up. I nodded my head and watched him exit the diner and step outside to take the call.

"Here's your coffees. Are you alright hun?" the girl asked.

"Yes, what would give you the idea that I'm not?" I asked her starting to panic a little.

"Well, not to accuse your friend or anything, but you seem scared." She said putting Jackson's cup down.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just worried about my dad." I said not completely lying.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"He worries about me and starts to go bazaar." I said truthfully.

"Why would he worry?" she asked trying to pry the truth out of me.

"Oh, you know just that I'm traveling across the country with my fiancée and he just worries that we could wreck or get sick." I lied.

"Oh! When's the wedding?" she asked sitting down.

"Um, we are thinking November the 12th. He wants fall but I want winter so we are compromising."

"Oh how cute! Well you picked a good looking husband. " she gushed. She quickly looked up and saw Jackson re entering and got up beaming.

"Congratulations you two!" she squealed dancing away.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"She was becoming suspicious as to why I looked sad and worried." I replied.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I was just worrying about my dad. By the way we are engaged and set to marry on November 12th." I said quickly.

"Why?" he said nearly choking on his hot coffee.

"She got pushy with answers so I said that you and I were engaged and traveling across the country and that's why I was worried about my dad for worrying about me." I replied just as she reappeared.

"Know what you want to eat?" she asked still smiling like a fool.

"I think I will have your #3 with scrambled eggs and bacon." Jackson said before taking my hand and rubbing his thumb over it soothingly.

"What do you want honey?" he asked smiling.

"I think I will do your #1 with scrambled eggs." I replied smiling back up at her.

"Comin' up." She said before turning away.

"Can you take your hand off of mine already?" I hiss.

"You do realize that Miss Sunshine is still watching us, almost like she doesn't believe us." He said looking at Kara from the corner of his eye. I glanced over and saw that she actually was staring at us with almost a suspicious face on.

"Come over here." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked wanting to yank my hand away.

"Currently your picture is on the tv screen and you need to sell yourself, Lisa. But don't look at the tv screen." He said. I nodded my head and got up and moved to the booth that Jackson sat in. He scooted over to make room and let me in. Once I was settled he wrapped his arm around my waist. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but I still moved closer to him.

"Your name is now Chloe and I am Shane. If she asks tell her Chloe." He said under his breath low enough so that only I could hear it. I nodded my response as Kara came back over to us.

"You know, there is a girl that looks just like you who went missin' yesterday from Miami." She said pointing to the tv.

"Me?" I asked looking at the screen. Sure enough my picture was up on the tv and my information floating around.

"Honey, I don't look like her do I?" I asked turning to Jackson.

"No, Chloe. You are much more beautiful." He replied pulling me closer.

"Where are y'all from?" she asked.

"Orlando." Jackson replies.

"What's there?" she asks.

"Well Shane works as a contractor at Disney World and I am a 2nd grade teacher." I lied.

"Disney World? Cool!" she said clearly not buying our cover.

"That's where we met. I was working at Cinderella and he was helping build a new ride and my shoe fell off and he returned it. That's when I knew he was the one." I said looking at him and smiling.

"Well if you wouldn't have _let_ your shoe fall off-"

"then you would have never gave it back to me." I laughed. Kara forced a laugh and then heard the distant ding.

"Oh! I forgot about the food!" she said running off.

"Disney World?" he growled.

"Doesn't matter. She isn't buying it Jackson." I said watching Kara.

"And you know this how?" he asked taking another drink from his cup.

"She's still watching us." I said softly. He growled slightly and then turned to me.

"You really aren't going to like this but just go with it." He said before he put a hand on the side of my neck and gently kissed me. As an instinct I started to pull away but then remember the way too snoopy Kara watching us and I joined in on the fake kiss. He pulled away and brought his forehead down so I rested on mine.

"Not yet, Leese. She is still watching slightly spilling coffee on a guy's newspaper." He said slightly chuckling. Even without looking I pictured her not paying attention and a man getting upset by his ruined paper. I laughed lightly at the mental image as I heard the man raise his voice at her. I pulled away from Jackson and looked at the unhappy customer as he stormed out of the diner. Kara looked back at us and I noticed that Jackson's hand was still resting on my neck lightly stroking it.

"Sorry about that." She said setting two plates down on the table in front of us. I smiled at her and picked up my fork and took a bite out of the fluffy eggs. They were good but mine were still better. After realizing that Kara was still there I looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"I just needed to ask you a relationship question about me and my boyfriend." She said looking at her feet. I nodded hesitantly.

"Like not in front of your boyfriend, its um, embarrassing." She said looking at Jackson. Jackson tightened his arm around me telling me no. I turned to look at him telling him with my eyes that I would keep with the story. He finally let me go but not before letting out an angry sigh. I got up and followed Kara over to the restrooms feeling Jackson's eyes on my back the entire time.

"What is it?" I ask her as we reach the telephone.

"Are you that Lisa Reisert girl? You, know from the news? It's okay if you're scared he will do anything to you, he won't even know you told me." She said taking my hand.

"No, I have no idea who she is." I lied.

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, my name is Chloe Rivers. I'm engaged to Shane Davis we share an apartment in Orlando. I have three sisters Amanda, Jane, and Lillian. My maid of honor is my best friend Honor and my birthday is June 9, 1987. My parents names are Kraig and Julia Rivers married for 30 years last Monday." I rattled off, praying that she would finally believe me.

"And him?" she asked.

"Shane Davis engaged to me, only child, mom died when he was ten and his dad is a recovered alcoholic. His best man is going to be his best friend Adam. His birthday is February 2nd and his parents names are George and Leslie Davis he lived with his grandma Harriet till he was 19 after his dad was arrested for aggravated battery during a bar fight. Is that good enough?" I ask getting worried.

"You know that much about him?" she asked looking back over at Jackson.

"Yes, we have a very honest and open relationship." I said feeling bad that I was lying to somebody that was trying to help me.

"I'm sorry that I am being so persistent, it just that-"

"I know, you just want to help that girl." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and I turned back and went back to the table. I quickly finished eating knowing that Jackson would want to leave a.s.a.p. Once I finished I let him know it was okay if we left. We went to go pay for the food but the manager let us know that as a congratulations gift on our 'engagement'. I felt bad about lying but I couldn't show how I truly felt so I pushed the guilt away and smiled then thanked him. We left the diner and got back into the car.

"What did she say?" Jackson asked as he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned as white as a sheet of paper.

"She asked if I was the girl who went missing." I replied softly.

"And?"

"And I told her no then I rattled off random fake facts about Shane and Chloe. She finally bought our story." I said not looking at him. I still felt guilty about lying to Kara. If I would have told her the truth then maybe I would be on my way home and Jackson on his way to a long life sentence in jail.

"Good. That was close." He said breathing out.

"Good? I just lied to a bunch of innocent people. More importantly I just lied to somebody who was willing to help me get away from you!" I yelled.

"Jesus Christ Lisa." He laughed.

"Why did you come back for my? Huh?" I yelled.

"Fuck, just drop that question." He yelled glaring at me.

"No!"

"I said drop the fucking subject, Lisa!" he yelled as he slammed his fists down on the steering wheel making the car swerve into the other lane with a truck heading our way. Jackson swerved back into our lane and steadied the car.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to fucking kill us?" I screamed as I let go of the "oh shit" bar.

"Then drop the subject!" he said sharply. I looked back out the window thankful that his fists hadn't hit me. But one thing was for sure, I was going to find out why he came back rather than move on with his life.

**Tada! Chapter 2, this one was fun to write but now it's time to start on chapter 3! Review and let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I want to thank you all again for the reviews! They are great and encourage me to keep on writing! Thanks everybody!**

We continued to drive until the sun had set and the stars had come up. The warm had quickly changed to a bitter cold that made my breath turn into white clouds when I opened my mouth. Jackson noticed this and turned on the heater.

"Tomorrow we will go get you some clothes and whatever else you need." He said. I nodded my reply having completely forgotten that I only had the clothes on my back. He didn't say anything else until we pulled up to a very crappy motel in the middle of nowhere. Jackson pulled right up to the main office doors so he could go in and get the room.

"I'll be back, remember-"

"Don't try anything cute." I said then rolling my eyes. He huffed in annoyance and then got out of the car.

Once he was out of sight in the poorly lit office I slowly opened my door and ran for it. My feet were numb from being still and in a car for as long as I was, so I had a pretty slow start but I quickly started to pick up my pace. Suddenly just up ahead I could make out the street lights of a small town that was barely visible from where I was. I quickened my pace a little more hoping to make it out to the town before Jackson realized that I was gone. But I didn't realize how quickly he would be in and out of the office because a few minutes later I heard the angry whine of his car as it accelerated towards me before the brakes were hastily put on. I pushed all my energy into my long strides trying to put more distance between me and Jackson. I heard the car door open and then the pounding of feet chasing after me.

"God damnit, Lisa." He yelled just before he jumped and tackled me to the ground. We rolled into the muddy ditch where he pinned me down.

"Get off me!" I yelled struggling to breathe.

"I was so stupid to think that you wouldn't pull any stunts." He growled as he gripped my upper arms and dragged me to my feet.

"Let go of me, Jack!" I cried as his grip got tighter.

"After that? No fucking way. You're lucky I didn't just run your ass over." He yelled in my face.

"You should have! At least if you would have then I could permanently get away from you!" I screamed back. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Honestly? No, but next time don't hesitate." I said. He opened the passenger side door and pushed me in. When he got back in he flipped a U-turn and went back to the motel parking lot and parked right in front of our door. He ushered me to the door and then unlocked it and pushed me in. Once the light was turned on I saw a small queen size bed, small round table, metal chair, dresser, outdated tv, small shabby closet, and a bathroom that was smaller than the shabby closet.

"One bed?" I ask in disgust.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked as he set his bags on the small table which started to wobble from the weight of the two small bags.

"Yeah, I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you." I say wrinkling my nose.

"Then make yourself comfortable on the floor or in the bathtub." He snapped.

"Suddenly the bed looks better." I sigh.

"Here." He says tossing me a small cloth bundle. I unroll it all to find a pair of red plaid boxers, plain white tee, and some basic toiletries (men's of course).

"Go shower because you aren't getting into the bed covered in mud." He said. I went into the bathroom which was surprisingly clean. I got in the shower and let the hot water run all over me and wash all the dirt and grime away. I may have smelled like a man but I found that I really liked the scent. I turned the water off the water and wrapped the cheap white towel around my body and started to towel dry off. I pulled the boxers on that Jackson had given me then put my bra back on and finally I slipped the t-shirt on and left the bathroom.

-Jackson-

I heard the bathroom door open and Lisa walk out.

"The bathroom is open but you might want to let the water heat back up." She said quietly. I turned around to reply but found that my mouth was suddenly bone dry. I don't know why I was suddenly silent besides the fact that Lisa looked incredibly gorgeous in my boxers and t-shirt. Natural with no makeup and her slightly damp curly hair.

"Okay thanks for telling me." I say turning back around to my computer. I found that I couldn't even focus on the email former my former associate telling me what was going on with the bounty hunters. Instead I found my mind drifting back to Lisa in my clothes. I shut my laptop and dug around in my bag until I pulled out a pair of handcuffs and their key. I walked over to Lisa on the side of the bed.

"What? Really?" Lisa asked flopping down on th bed.

"Yes, really. I don't want to come back in here and have to chase your ass back down again." I said taking her left wrist and locking it to the metal bedframe.

"I'll be back out in a few minutes after I'm done." I tell her. I grab my duffle bag and go into the bathroom door behind me. I start the water and shed my clothes and step into the luke warm water and clear my head. I quickly wash, scrub, and rinse as the water gradually turns form warmish to freezing cold.

Finally the water feels like ice cubes so I shut it off and wrap the towel around my waist as I brush my teeth. I pull on a fresh pair of black boxers and my black v-neck and leave the bathroom. The lamp is on in the room barely lighting enough of the room to allow me to see Lisa sitting against the bed asleep. I pull back the blanket and pick her up and lay her down on the bed and cover her with the blanket. I climb into the bed as well and pull the covers to me and turn the lamp off and fall asleep.

I wake up when I hear Lisa's soft whimper. I bolt up in the bed ready to attack whoever is in the room. I don't see or sense anybody in the room with us so I turn the lamp on and look around until my eyes land on Lisa, who is in the middle of what appears to be a frightening nightmare.

"Lisa." I say lightly shaking her. She doesn't wake up, instead she does the exact opposite and begins to flail her arms around and yell.

"Stop! Get away from me please!"

"Lisa, come on it's just a nightmare." I as I gently pull her into my lap. Her yells turn into small screams. I get up and run into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I run back into the room and pick up the screaming Lisa. I walk into the freezing water that is pouring from the shower head.

"Wha-?" Lisa cries as she begins to wake up from her nightmare.

"I'm sorry. You were just having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up." I said struggling to turn the water off with one hand.

"I was?" she asks looking at me. I carry her back to the bed and sit her down on it and then run back into the bathroom and grab two towels for us to dry off with.

"I'm sorry, Jackson." She says softly as she takes the towel from me.

"What for?" I ask her.

"Waking you up and being such a handful today." She says looking down at her hands.

"Hey nobody can help it if they have nightmares, Leese." I say cupping her chin and making her look at me.

"But I've also been giving you nothing but hell today." She said looking away.

"Well to be honest, I would be the same way if I were in your position." I tell her. She doesn't respond and we just sit there in the silence for a while. That's when I decide that she deserves to know.

"Lisa, the reason why I came back for you is because my now former company has put and abnormally large bounty on your head."

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Just kidding even though I love this cliff hanger! Sorry to make this chapter end like this but this way the next chapter will be awesome! Sorry this chapter was super short but the next one will be longer I promise! SO, who else saw that Jackson's crush on her is starting to show? I figured I would throw it in just a little. But next chapter maybe she will throw some hints in… maybe just maybe! **** Anyway REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody!Sorry it took so long to upload, I was a bit preoccupied when a certain Cillian Murphy suddenly stole me away ;) As if, I only wish he would! Haha! I love you guys! So here is Chapter 4, I know your holding your breath after what Jackson revealed…**

I stared at Jackson for a while, not really wanting to believe a word that had just come out of his mouth. I guess the only reason why I did believe him was because for the very short time I knew him, he didn't lie to me.

"What? Why would they be after me?" I whisper too afraid to keep talking, too afraid that I would burst into tears.

"They're after you because you ruined the Keefe assassination, they're after me because I failed to complete the mission, and then get rid of witnesses." He said looking away.

"So after killing Keefe you would have killed me? Okay so much for you being honest." I snapped.

"No, Lisa, it isn't like that. They never told me that I was to kill you as well. They left that part out and didn't tell me until my former boss contacted me after I walked away from the hospital." He said.

"I don't even know if I should believe you anymore." I said softly as I got up from the bed.

"Choose to believe me or not, but whatever you choose to believe just let me tell you that this time I'm not the bad guy." He said getting up after me.

"Are they going to hurt my dad?" I asked facing him.

"I don't think so. He may have been a witness but as far as their concerned he didn't fuck up the mission." He answered.

"What is it going to take to get them off my back?" I ask him.

"For you to disappear. That's the only way that they will stop looking for anybody." He replied.

"Jackson, I'm- I'm scared. What if they find me- I mean us?" I said feeling my lip start to tremble.

"Lisa, you don't need to be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you and I won't let them find us." He says pulling me to him. I allow him to wrap his arms around my shoulders as I imagine that he is my dad telling me everything would be okay after the rape. He smoothes my hair just as my dad did. I try harder to imagine my dad and I in the police station as my offender is booked and my dad hugs me to him shushing my sobs.

After a few deep breaths breathing in the scent of Jackson's body wash and clean laundry I step out of his embrace and sit on the floor with my back to the wall. I had to depend on Jackson now. Without him I would surely be dead before I could get back to Miami and back to my dad. I would endanger him if I even made contact with him knowing that Jackson's company probably bugged his phones.

"So where are we going then?" I finally ask.

"Uh, I have a safe house in Montana. We will go there first then if that one has been compromised my Modesto." He said sitting down next to me.

"California?" I asked.

"Yes. That's where my aunt used to live until she passed away five years ago and left her house to me." He said. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said cupping my chin making me look at him. I just looked into his blue eyes. I knew that with him I would be safe from anybody that threatened me, but I was still wondering if I would be safe from him.

"Get some sleep we're leaving at seven." He said standing up.

"I can't sleep."

"They won't be able to get in without waking me up." He said.

"It's not just them, it's that almost every time I close my eyes I am back two years ago when-"

"Lisa, that was two years ago. He is in jail." Jackson said kneeling down in front of me.

"But even his cell bars don't stop the nightmares from haunting me." I whisper.

"Come on. You need to go to sleep." He says helping me up.

"Jackson I'm serious, I can't go to sleep without most likely having another nightmare like the one that you had to wake me up from." I said pulling my arm from his hands.

"Just try. I don't care if you lay there staring up at the ceiling like you were doing yesterday." He said before realizing that he had just admitted to stalking me.

"Watching me, were you?" I tease.

"Old habits die hard." He said shrugging his shoulders as he crawled back in the bed.

"I don't have to worry about you trying to run off again do I?" he asked. I shook my head and climbed in as he turned the light off. I listened to his breathing waiting for it to even out as a sign that he had fallen back asleep, but it never even out. I sensed that he was wide awake and just staring at the ceiling just like I was. After staring at the white ceiling for at least an hour I fell asleep knowing that Jackson was still awake and looking at the ceiling. For the first time in the two years since the rape I wasn't afraid of having a bad dream.

-Jackson-

I waited and waited and waited until I felt her shift in the bed and moments later her breathing evened out. I turned my head towards her and saw that she had shifted so she was facing me. She looked peaceful while she slept with her auburn curls falling around her face framing it nicely with one falling into her face. I reached over and tucked the curl behind her ear. Her right arm was draped over her torso and the left was tucked under her so her left hand could pillow her head as she slept. I soon felt sleep tugging at my eyes as I lay there watching her breathing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I could feel the chill of the fresh morning air as it crept under the door and into the room. Suddenly I registered a body shivering and curling into me. I crack my eyes open and see Lisa pushing herself into me and gripping my shirt as she still sleeps soundly. A small smile cracks at my lips as I pull her closer and pull the blanket over her. I buried my face in her curls and closed my eyes to catch the last hour of sleep before I would force myself to get up and load everything in the car before waking Lisa up and continuing on our way to my ranch in Montana.

-Lisa-

I felt his breathing against my neck as I started to wake up. I also felt his arm around me and I was pushed into his rock hard abs as he slept. I strangely didn't jump out of his arms, but I stayed in them silently smiling to myself. I poked my head out of the blanket and felt the air that hung in the room like icicles or snow in the middle of the blizzard. I burrowed back under the blanket and into Jackson realizing that he was generating heat like a damn furnace would. I shivered slightly startling Jackson awake. I closed my eyes and evened my breathing out hoping that he would think that I was still asleep. It must have worked because I felt him stretch his arms and then he got out of the bed and then tuck the comforter around me cocooning me in. I heard him shuffle around the room zipping up his bags and set them by the door while he went to change. He came back out dressed and putting on him shoes. I rolled over and looked at him.

"When are we leaving?" I asked him.

"I'm going to go put the bags in the car and then we'll go." He replied.

"So do I wear you boxers to where ever we're going?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Shit, sorry I forgot about your whole lacking clothes problem. Um, I think I have some sweats in here." He said digging around in his duffle bag then finally producing a pair of black Nike sweats. He tossed them to me and I pulled them on and slipped my feet into my flats. He tossed me a matching hoodie before he went to load the car.

"It's cold out there, Leese." I nodded my thanks as I slipped that over my head and followed him out of the room. The sun was just starting to rise in the east and the fog was pretty heavy. I got into the car and waited as Jackson returned the room key. He came back out and slid into his seat and started the car. We got back on the highway and continued onto the next larger town that would hopefully have a Target.

After being on the road for about three hours we finally saw an exit sign for Mobile, Alabama. Jackson took the exit and navigated us through the steady traffic of commuters and people who were running late for work. I took us a good fifteen minutes to find a Target store but we found it finally we went in to grab the things we needed.

"Grab whatever you need; clothes, shampoo, a bag, book, um women things. I'm going to go grab a few things for myself." He said pointing in the direction of the men's department. I nodded and grabbed a cart and headed off in the direction of the women's clothes. I grabbed three pairs of jeans, five short sleeve shirts, two long sleeve, a hoodie, tennis shoes, socks, underwear, pajamas, and some tank tops. Then I headed over to the beauty/health department and picked out shampoo, conditioner, body wash, loopa, tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, hair ties, and then quickly picked up a book and some tampons knowing my period would be here in a few days. When I turned to head back to the luggage area I ran into somebody I thought I would never see again.

"Lisa? Lisa Reisert? Is that really you?" Hank Jonston asked as he looked at me. Hank and I trained together briefly and even dated a little last year.

"W-who?" I asked shakily.

"Oh come on Lisa. I know that the break up was bad but seriously?" he asked coming up to me.

"I think you have me mistaken for somebody else." I lie trying to move past him but he stops my cart and blocks my path.

"Lisa. Come on now!" he says laughing.

"I don't know any Lisa, and I'm certainly not Lisa. My name is Chloe." I say shoving past him.

"Okay then, if you're not Lisa then why do you look exactly like her?" he asks coming closer.

"Don't come any closer. You're starting to freak me out! I'll go get my fiancée." I threaten.

"When did you get engaged Leese?" he asks beaming.

"If I have to tell you again, I-"

"Chloe! I thought I would never find you!" Jackson said as he ran to the aisle.

"Who are you? Hey are you Lisa's fiancée?" Hank asked.

"Who is Lisa?" Jackson asked giving him a questionable look.

"Your- Your really not Lisa Reisert are you?" he asked looking sad suddenly.

"No, sorry I've been trying to tell you that all along." I say feeling sorry for him.

"My apologies. I just thought that maybe you were one of my friends I haven't seen in a year." He said walking away.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you knew anybody in Mobile." Jackson hissed.

"I didn't know Hank had moved from Tallahassee to Mobile. I haven't talked to him since the break up, Jackson." I said trying to keep up with Jackson who was quickly walking towards the luggage.

"You dated _him_?" Jackson asks laughing.

"Briefly. It ended badly though." I said as we turned onto the right aisle. We quickly picked out a simple white duffle bag and made out way to the checkout lines. We paid and left the store in a hurry to get back on the road aiming to get to Houston by the end of the night. We stopped at a bakery on the way out of Mobile and got six doughnuts and four bagels to eat on so we wouldn't have to make as many stops today.

"Am I going to have to cut and color my hair?" I ask him.

"Maybe. If somebody recognizes you again I don't think they will buy the whole Chloe cover up. I know somebody in Houston who can change your hairstyle." He says taking a bite out of a raisin bagel.

"Who?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"My sister Angela. She is a professional hairdresser. She can do virtually anything you want." He answers.

"I didn't know you have a sister." I say.

"Yeah I also have a sister Melinda and two brothers Micah and Issac. Even though I haven't seen them all in over a year. They all think I'm dead." He says drinking his coffee.

"Lucky. It must have been nice to grow up with brothers and sisters." I say quietly.

"Actually, I don't know them all that well. I'm closest to Angie because when we were all split up after my mom died and my dad ditched us Angie and I remained together. I'm the youngest and Angie protected me. Let me see Melinda is a high school chemistry teacher, Micah owns a small chain of photography studio and Issac is the Vice President of Lowes. Micah went with my Aunt Darlene, Melinda with Aunt Halie, Issac with our grandparents, and Angie and I went with our mom's friend 'Aunt' Lola." He said sighing.

"All across the country?" I asked.

"Mainly in Texas but Aunt Lola lived in Modesto." He replied.

"Where your other safe house is." I pieced together.

"Yes, but I really have at least two safe houses in each region of the country. It's just that the company doesn't know of about five of those." He said looking at me. I nodded my head and looked the land we passed by. Occasionally Jackson would speed so we would be able to make it to Houston before midnight.

By one o'clock we had reached the middle of Mississippi and decided to grab some lunch in a café in the town of Demarco. I took the pair of skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck into the bathroom and changed and then brushed my hair out of its slightly matted state and returned to the table. My salad and iced tea was sitting waiting for me and Jackson was already eating his hamburger and French fries.

"Why did you even order a salad?" he asked me in between bites.

"Because all that grease in your burger is going to come back and bite you in the ass by clogging your arteries." I said snatching one of his French fries.

"Hey! Hands off the fries!" He said lightly slapping my hands away. I laughed and picked up my fork and shuffled my salad around to evenly distribute the dressing around. We ate in silence grateful the café was nearly empty and that there was no tv. We finished quickly leaving a tip for the older waitress we had and got back into the car. We passed through Louisiana and into Texas at six o'clock and then made it to Houston at eight.

"I'm going to call Angie and see if she can do your hair tonight." He said taking out his phone. I didn't respond just listened as he started to dial a number.

"Hey Angie. It's me, Jackson. Yeah, I know you thought that, but I'm not. It's really complicated. Are you free right now? Well I can tell you the story if you're free. No, I have a friend who needs a new hairstyle. When and are you still at the same place? Okay see you in about ten minutes." He said hanging up.

"Tears?" I asked.

"Not yet. But she is open in about ten minutes when her salon is officially closed for the night." He said steering the car in the direction of Angie's salon. We pulled up to a small brick building labeled Angie's Cuts by the door. We got out and went into the salon.

"Jackson?" A small platinum blonde asked as she squealed and ran towards us. Jackson opened his arms and picked her up hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Ang." He said smiling. She suddenly pushed away from him and slapped him. I quickly backed away afraid he would lash out.

"You didn't bother to call and say 'Oh hey, by the way Angie I'm not dead.'" She growled.

"Actually according to everybody in the nation I am 'dead'." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked finally looking at me. When she did her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped.

"Jackson Lewis Rippner what in the hell did you do this time?" she yelled.

"Long story." He said waving her off.

"No. You better have a good reason as to why she is here and why she is all over the news." She said pointing at me.

"Bounty Hunters are after us." I blurt out.

"Okay Jackson I know why they would be after you, but you? I don't see why-"

"She fucked up my last job. The Keefe assassination." Jackson said pacing.

"We need you to change her hairstyle completely. Tonight because we are leaving tomorrow." He said standing beside me. She looked at me for a while then sighed and looked at Jackson.

"Why you chose to be an assassin over an accountant is beyond me." She said as she took my hand and led me to a boothe.

"Because accountants are painfully boring." Jackson laughed loudly following us.

"Okay blonde and black are just too obvious and red is a no for your skin tone. Ooo I know! A dark chocolate! And we will cut your hair about four inches so it doesn't touch your shoulders." Angie said running to the back to mix the colors.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the soon to be old me. Goodbye to my auburn curls that fell just past my shoulders and hello to a new mystery hairstyle.

**All done with chapter 4. Next chapter will be good! I promise! Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so on to chapter 5. **

Angie was done with my hair in four hours making sure that I wasn't easily recognizable from a distance or up close. Jackson left about half way through my 'makeover' to attend to some business with a former contact. When Angie finally let me turn around I was stunned to silence. My longish auburn hair was gone and now was cropped so it was slightly longer in front and a hair shorter in the back. It was now a dark chocolate brown that in the light it was a pretty brown but when I went into the shadows it quickly transitioned into a midnight black. My soft curls were still there only much softer giving it a beach wind ridden look. Angie had also given me straight bangs that hung just above my eye lashes putting more emphasis on my green eyes reminding me of how Anne Hathaway's character's bangs were after her amazing makeover in 'The Devil Wears Prada.'

"Well, I think this may be my best work yet." Angie said looking at her masterpiece.

"I actually love it." I said grinning.

"What? You thought that you wouldn't like it?" Angie asked laughing.

"Actually, Yes. I've grown very fond of my auburn hair ever since I was little and my mom wouldn't let me grow out my hair."I said touching the short hair.

"Did I ever tell you that Jackson has a thing for brunettes?" she asked giving me a wink.

"Wha- Oh no, you've got it all wrong. Jackson is just helping me-"

"I may have not talked to Jackson in over a year but, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way he looks at you and how you return the look. All I ask is that you not hurt him. When he walked in here before he even saw me I saw him look at you, and he was the happiest I have seen him in almost ten years!" she said smiling at me. I looked down and smiled a little. Was he really that happy around me? I know how I feel about him but does he truly return the feelings? All these thoughts and more swam around in my head but they were quickly cut short when Jackson walked back into the salon.

"Yes, I understand George. Yes I'll- I'll call you back." He said when he saw me.

"Wow. Is that really Lisa? Ang, I hardly recognize her!" he exclaimed.

"I thought that was the whole point, bro." she said nudging me and giving me a wink. I could feel my cheeks blush.

"Well Ang, I just talked to my old contact and he confirmed that the company still had the bounties over our heads. So we need to leave before we get you into trouble." He said nodding at me. I turned to Angie who pulled me into a big hug.

"Thank you so much Angie. It was really nice meeting you!" I said.

"It was my pleasure. You're a great girl and remember two things. One, you can call me whenever and for whatever you need. Second you'll be perfectly safe with Jackson. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt either." She said squeezing me. I nodded my head .

"I will. I know, and once again I promise I will." I said before pulling away from her. Jackson pulled Angie into a long hug and I could hear muffled whisper and a sad sniffle come from Angie before he kissed the top of her head and led me back to the car. We pulled out the parking lot and I looked back and saw Angie standing in the door her arms crossed over her chest.

We got on the freeway and got into the fast lane when Jackson hissed.

"Damn it."

"What?" I asked.

"We have a tail. But don't looked back." He ordered. I did as I was told and looked in the side view mirror at the car behind me.

"The one with the LED blue headlights?" I asked.

"Yeah, I noticed them pull out of a parking lot a block away from the salon. I should have lost him on the side streets." He said gripping the steering wheel tightly as he pressed on the gas pedal.

"How are you going to lose them?" I asked.

"It's going to be difficult seeing that it's 2am and there is practically zero traffic. Which also means no cops that are _willing_ to go into a high speed chase." He said as he floored on the gas. I gripped the arm rests praying that we wouldn't wreck.

"Do you trust me, Lisa?" he asked looking at me briefly.

"With my life Jackson." I replied confidently. He looked at me and I swear I felt my stomach flop a dozen times when I looked into those blue eyes and saw the smile that matched them perfectly. He reached over and took my hand as he swerved over the four lanes and jumped the median onto the exit. I heard myself let out a small scream as we flew down the ramp. Jackson squeezed my hand as he sped around a corner but not before a bullet shattered the back windshield. Jackson pushed my head down to protect me from flying bullets and shards of glass. After a few minutes went by I noticed that Jackson had decreased the speed a little and I didn't hear the car chasing us, I decided I would bring my head up.

"Are you okay Lisa?" Jackson asked looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He replies looking around.

"Where did they go?" I ask.

"I don't-" He started but was cut off when a car slammed into my side of the car t boning us.

"Lisa!" he yelled as we were pushed into an old run down building's exterior wall. He grabbed my hand and quickly unfastened my seatbelt and tried to pull me over to him. I cried out in pain as I looked down at my ankle and saw it was stuck in the floorboard and pushed between the dashboard and door that was now pushed up trapping me. I looked at Jackson scared, who moved down to my leg quickly but gently tugging on it.

"Jackson Rippner." A voice said approaching the car. Jackson stopped suddenly and looked up his eyes turning into slits.

"Enrique Bartellini." He growled.

"Oh man, Kraig will be pleased that I finally found you! And even more pleased that I found your little whore too!" he said looking at me.

"Don't ever call her that again." Jackson said shifting so I was blocked from Enrique's view.

"I'll call the bitch whatever I want." He scoffed. I carefully twisted and pulled my left until it came free of its prison.

"Excuse me while I make a call to Kraig." Enrique said pulling out his cell phone and stepped away.

"Lisa, reach into the backseat into my bag and pull out my gun." He instructed. I snaked my arm behind my seat and opened the duffle bag and dug around until I felt the barrel of the gun. I took it out and grabbed a magazine and handed them to Jackson who pushed them back at me.

"No, he will expect me to shoot at him and I'm a lousy shot, remember? But he won't expect for you to have the gun and kill him." He said.

"I-I don't know if I can." I stammered.

"Listen to me, I know you can because you have to. If you don't shoot then he will." He said putting a hand on my cheek. I slowly nodded my head and loaded the gun and flipped off the safety switch. I few moments later Enrique came back to the car with a smirk on his face.

"Good news, well for me at least, I get a huge bonus PLUS a raise for bringing you both in!" he said laughing. Before he even knew what was happening I aimed and fired three times all three hitting him square into his chest. He fell to the pavement dead instantly.

"Yeah but too bad you won't be getting that money." I hissed.

"That's my girl." Jackson said turning to me and kissing me. I was stunned at first but then returned the kiss disappointed when it was over.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless.

"Later." He said climbing out of the car through the missing back window taking my hand and guiding me out of the car. I climbed down off of the trunk and leaned against it after trying to stand on my ankle with a response of pain shooting up my leg causing me to nearly collapse had Jackson not caught me I would have. Next, he reached into the back seats and pulled out our bags and slung them over his shoulders. After trying to walk a block and making very little progress of getting away from the scene Jackson picked me up bridal style and carried me to an apartment complex where he hot wired a black Ford Fusion.

After driving for a while Jackson finally looked at me and then at my ankle.

"I'm going to need to look at your ankle at the hotel." He said noticing my grimace.

"No, I'm totally fine." I said sucking up the pain.

"Bullshit, Lisa. I know it hurts. Based on your walking it could be sprained." He said looking at me sadly.

"Ok, so what it hurts? I can't slow us down." I snap.

"Lisa. You don't have to be brave. It's okay to let you walls down." He said taking my hand. I felt hot tears spill down my cheeks. Of course they didn't go unnoticed by Jackson who immediately pulled into a dark empty parking lot and parked under a tree. He killed the engine and turned to face me. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"I thought that Enrique would take you away from me." He blurted.

"What?" I asked

-Jackson-

I had been afraid that Enrique would take Lisa,_**my Lisa**_, away. That's why I had kissed her like I did. It was out of relief that she was still here, with me. Now with her in my arms scared to death and crying I didn't care who heard my confession.

"I was afraid that he would take you. But he didn't and he's dead now." I said as I buried my face in her short curly hair. I still smelled of hair dye but I didn't care, I was just glad she was still here. I felt her put a hand on my cheek and guide my face up so she could look me in the eyes.

"I'm right here, and not going anywhere Jackson." She said. I swear that her eyes were like a cat's in the dark, almost glowing. I didn't respond to her instead I just grabbed her face and crushed her lips to mine. She moved her hand from my cheek to my neck running her hands through my hair. I shifted her so she was now straddling me. I pulled her closer to me almost afraid she could disappear at any moment. My tongue traced her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth and she responded by granting. Our tongues collided and attacked each other every once in a while she would let out a soft moan which was cut off by my mouth covering hers.

"Jackson, we should probably get out of this neighborhood." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah you're probably right. We are only about three blocks from the wreck." I agreed. She crawled back into her seat and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"If somebody were to have told me yesterday that I would be kidnapped from you, eventually willingly stay, and then be kissing you; I would have called them crazy." She said laughing again. I started to chuckle at this too after realizing it was completely true.

I started the engine and we drove to the hotel that we would be living in for the night. I grabbed the room key and led Lisa to the elevator up to the seventh floor room 714. I opened the door to the double bed suite and set my bag on the bed closest to the door and watched Lisa look around the room. She eventually tossed her bag on the second bed and went to the balcony as I set my laptop up on the small coffee table in the 'living room' area. I logged in and checked the status of our bounties when she came back in still slightly limping.

"I still need to look at your ankle." I say as I look at the screen.

"It's fine." She says coming over to me.

"No, Lisa it's anything but fine." I say taking in her hand and rubbing circles on it with my thumb.

"What are you doing?" she asks changing the subject and looking at the computer.

"I'm checking the status of our bounties. And apparently our little stunt with killing Enrique only made Kraig mad. He's increased the bounties." I replied looking at her. Her face paled a little and she nodded.

"Hey Leese, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."I say pulling her down to me.

"I know, but what if something happens to you?" she asks softly.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I promise." I tell her and then softly kiss her. As I pull away she buries her face in the crook of my neck and I pick her up and carry her to my bed and lay down with her bringing her closer as she breathes deeply.

**TADA! End of chapter 5! Sorry it took forever but this one was a little tough to write and the next one is going to be longer with action and a mature scene or two however nothing rated M. Sorry. Anyways as always please review! **


End file.
